¿Komui Lee trabajando?
by Manu259
Summary: Todos conocen al Supervisor Komui Lee, saben de sus locos experimentos, su obsesión con su hermana menor y que puede que un día termine matándolos a todos con algún Komurin, pero nadie jamas ni aunque se acabara el mundo pensó que lo vería trabajando sin quejas. Primer intento de parodia, ustedes decidirán si lo hice bien o me salio horrible, espero les guste.
1. Cap 1

**Mes de apreciación Komui**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Este es un conjunto de drabbles para el Mes de apreciación: Febrero-2016 "Komui Lee" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Para el que lea esto y no sea del foro, cada mes el ganador del mes de apreciación anterior elige un personaje del cual va a ser el siguiente mes, no recuerdo cuantos van pero si no me equivoco ya cubrimos a todos los principales, para cuando postee esto ya no va a quedar mucho tiempo pero si quieren pueden darse una vuelta para participar en el siguiente o en las votaciones para el ganador (ayúdenme que hace mucho no quedo primero jaja).**

 **En fin ya para no aburrirlos.**

 **Estos son los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Género: Parody**

 **Ranted: T**

 **Emoción: Satisfacción**

 **Color: Celeste.**

 **La cantidad de palabras de este cap (esto es porque el límite es de 500 por cap) según Word: 402**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la Orden pero ese mismo era el problema.

Era demasiado tranquilo, Komui no había tratado de escaparse del trabajo, no había hecho un Komurin, no había creado algún experimento extraño que amenazara a todo ser viviente en la Orden, no él…

¡Él estaba en su escritorio trabajando con una expresión de seriedad!

-Estoy preocupado Reever-san- Johnny le dijo al jefe de la sección científica.

-Ya somos dos pero, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?- Era fácil lidiar… se habían acostumbrado a lidiar con los ataques de locura de su jefe pero verlo trabajando tan concentrado solo les hacía creer que algo estaba mal, como que el Conde le había lavado el cerebro o tal vez un experimento le salió mal.

-No es como si pudiéramos decirle, 'Komui-san usted está haciendo su deber, ¿acaso está enfermo?'- Reever agrego mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando pensar en una solución.

-Traje el café-. Ambos se voltearon cuando escucharon a Lenalee con su carrito de café.

-Tal vez debamos hacer una prueba- Johnny sugirió ajustándose los lentes, Reever asintió.

Ambos fueron a buscar sus tazas de café de forma normal y luego se quedaron observando como Lenalee le llevaba su taza a Komui.

-Ten Nii-san, te traje café-. Lenalee dijo pasándole la taza.

Komui detuvo la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, Reever y Johnny prestando total atención a lo que diría, sonrió a Lenalee un segundo y dijo.

-Gracias, déjalo ahí por favor-. Señalando un lado de su escritorio.

Lenalee le devolvió la sonrisa dejando la taza de café y retirándose.

Todos en la sección científica observaban con la boca abierta entre Lenalee y Komui, la peliverde dándose cuenta.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo?-

Reever se acercó y le dijo.

-Tu hermano ha estado trabajando de forma diligente desde que llegue y apenas reacciono cuando le diste tu taza de café-.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lenalee se dio cuenta, su expresión cambiando a una entre sorpresa y horror.

-Esperen un segundo- Lenalee dijo recuperando la calma y volviendo a donde estaba su hermano.

-Nii-san quería hablar de algo, ¿tienes un momento?-

Komui hizo una expresión de disculpa y respondió.

-Gomen Lenalee pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, ¿podría ser después?-

De alguna forma logro mantener su compostura, dijo 'está bien no es urgente, nos vemos luego' y volvió con los científicos.

Todos con expresiones entre sorprendidas y horrorizadas al ver como Komui actuó.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá dejo el primer cap.**

 **No sé si me salió bien lo de parodia ya que realmente nunca hice algo así pero espero haya salido bien, sino pues mala suerte para mí.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Cap 2

**Cap 2**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Acá traigo el segundo cap, nuevamente.**

 **Estos son los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Género: Parody**

 **Ranted: T**

 **Emoción: Satisfacción**

 **Color: Celeste.**

 **La cantidad de palabras de este cap según Word: 391**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Esto es malo, no hay forma de que ese sea el supervisor- Reever dijo, varios científicos y Lenalee junto con él.

-¿Podría ser un espía, o tal vez un doble?- Johnny dijo mostrando su preocupación.

-V-vamos no exageres, tal vez Nii-san solo entendió que…- Lenalee había intentado decir algo como que maduró o se dio cuenta de sus responsabilidades pero no lo creía ni ella.

-Esto es un problema, pero dudo que sea un doble o espía- Reever dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. –Si fuera un espía solo podría ser del Conde y el guardia de la puerta se daría cuenta de que no es Komui, si acaso fuera un akuma Allen también lo vería-. La mayoría asintió dándole la razón a Reever algunos pensándolo un poco. –Lo más probable es que algún experimento le haya salido mal y está provocando que actué de esta forma-

Todos murmuraron cosas sobre qué es lo más probable y de seguro eso es lo que pasó.

-Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para que Nii-san vuelva a la normalidad?- Preguntó Lenalee.

-Lenalee, hay una pregunta más importante que responder primero- Johnny le dijo, todos los científicos asintiendo en unísono.

-¿Más importante?-

-Si- Reever dijo. -¿Queremos que el supervisor vuelva a la normalidad?-

Lenalee solo pudo hacer un 'eh' como que no entendía lo que dijo.

-Él está trabajando sin quejarse, no ha hecho un destrozo y no reacciono de forma exagerada cuando te vio, ¿acaso debemos interferir con algo como eso?-

-B-bueno tienes razón pero piénsalo bien- Lenalee respondió. –Es cierto que Nii-san hace muchos destrozos pero si sabe que nos dimos cuenta que había algo extraño y no hicimos nada podría hacer un berrinche aun mayor usando eso como excusa-

Todos se detuvieron un momento a imaginar la escena y al mismo tiempo un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

-B-bien, tenemos que encontrar la manera de que el supervisor vuelva a la normalidad- Reever exclamó mientras apretaba su puño.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer, si no reacciono a Lenalee acaso queda algo que podamos hacer?-

Todos empezaron a tirar ideas sobre qué hacer.

-¿Qué tal si usamos el dicho para cuándo se duerme?- Un científico dijo.

-Claro, adelante hazlo- Otro respondió, todos mostrando como no tenían intención de decir esa locura.

-Ano, ¿sucede algo?- Allen preguntó entrando a la sección científica.

- _Perfecto_ \- Casi todos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Y acá dejo otro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	3. Cap 3

**Cap 3**

 **Y acá traigo el tercero.**

 **Ya saben cómo es:**

 **Estos son los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Género: Parody**

 **Ranted: T**

 **Emoción: Satisfacción**

 **Color: Celeste.**

 **La cantidad de palabras de este cap según Word: 484**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Allen llegas en el momento perfecto, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo-. Reever se acercó a él y empezó a explicarle la situación. –Así que esperábamos que pudieras usar ese dicho para-

-Me niego-. Allen dijo antes de que terminara. –Aún no quiero morir-

-Entiende Allen, de entre todos tú tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir- Johnny le medio suplico junto con el resto de la sección científica.

Soltando un suspiro Allen se acercó al escritorio de Komui, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para que el escuchara.

-Ah, entonces Lenalee va a casarse-. Allen dijo de manera que lo escuchara, en ese momento una explosión… no ocurrió, no hubo explosión, ni robot asesino ni pulpo-zooka, Komui solo siguió con su trabajo.

Allen no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar así que solo volvió con Reever y los demás, su cara no mostraba expresión, más bien no sabía que expresión podía hacer.

-¿Creen que sea posible que el supervisor no escucho?- Un científico preguntó, pero todos negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que no era posible.

-Bien, entonces no nos queda más opción- Reever dijo antes de acercarse a Allen y susurrarle algo.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!- Allen medio grito.

-Por favor, es lo único que nos queda por intentar-

-Ni hablar Reever-san, si en serio están tan desesperados hágalo usted-

Allen estaba a punto de irse cuando la mayoría de los científicos lo agarraron medio rogándole, aunque no sabían que era lo que Reever había dicho.

Viendo que no tenía opción Allen suspiro.

-Con una condición-. Los científicos lo soltaron para escucharlo. –Si llego a sobrevivir a esto- Un aura oscura empezó a rodear su cuerpo. –Todos ustedes aceptaran la mitad de las deudas de mi maestro-.

Los científicos asintieron sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Nuevamente Allen fue hasta el escritorio de Komui pero esta vez en frente de él.

-Komui-san- Lo llamo, inhalo aire y dijo. –Quiero casarme con Lenalee- Con un sonrojo tanto en él como en la nombrada.

Komui soltó la pluma, se levantó del escritorio y se acercó lentamente a Allen.

- _Lo sabía, voy a morir_ \- Allen dijo mentalmente cuando sintió las manos de Komui en sus hombros.

-¿Prometes cuidarla?-

-¿Eh?- Fue un sonido que salió al mismo tiempo de todos los presentes.

-S-si- Sin saber que más decir Allen asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces tienes mi bendición, aunque la verdad no sabía que estaban saliendo, no tenías por qué ocultarlo ¿sabes?- Con esas palabras soltó a Allen y volvió a su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ano, Komui-san, si escucho lo que dije, ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto, si eres tu entonces sé que Lenalee estará en buenas manos así que estoy satisfecho-.

-Ya veo, con permiso-

-Por cierto, puedes llamarme Nii-san si quieres-

Sin saber cómo responder Allen volvió con todos para intentar entender que había pasado cuando.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo?- Otro Komui apareció en la entrada del laboratorio.

* * *

 **Y acá hay otro.**

 **Ya debería estar posteado el ultimo cap así que espero les haya gustado y nos leemos enseguida.**


	4. Cap 4

**Cap 4**

 **Acá les traigo el ultimo cap, no sé si me está saliendo bien pero me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndolo así que, que importa.**

 **Nuevamente.**

 **Estos son los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Género: Parody**

 **Ranted: T**

 **Emoción: Satisfacción**

 **Color: Celeste.**

 **La cantidad de palabras de este cap según Word: 342**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Todos excepto el Komui que estaba en el escritorio se quedaron viendo al Komui que apareció en la puerta.

-Ah, veo que ya conocieron a Komurin KO- El Komui recién llegado dijo haciendo que la mayoría entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Komui-san, ¿ese es un Komurin?- Reever preguntó apuntando al Komui en el escritorio.

-Sí, es genial no creen, ahora siempre que estoy cansado puedo cambiar lugares con Komurin KO-

-¿¡Por qué no nos dijo algo como eso, pensábamos que era un impostor o que une experimento salió terriblemente mal!?- Todos le gritaron.

-Deeeemo- Komui empezó haciendo un puchero. –Si se los decía probablemente no me lo permitirían y me obligarían a desactivar a Komurin KO-

-POR SUPUESTO, ¿PIENSAS QUE TE DEJAREMOS QUE DEJES UN ROBOT A CARGO MIENTRAS NO HACES NADA?- Todos los científicos gritaron enojados.

-Desactiva a ese Komurin y ven a trabajar- Reever dijo apretando los dientes mientras arrastraba al Supervisor.

-Bien, pero recuérdame que revise la grabación de Komurin KO para saber que me perdí- Ante estas palabras todos se congelaron y Allen empezó a temblar.

-Eso me recuerda, Allen-kun nos llegó un informe de unos buscadores- Komui saco un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a leerlo.

-Al parecer hay un campo en el norte donde las frutas y vegetales se vuelven de color celeste-

-Sí, ahora mismo voy- Allen dijo rápidamente, le saco la hoja de las manos y salió corriendo.

-Allen-kun es bastante trabajador-. Komui dijo mientras los demás pensaban en una manera de deshacerse del video.

- _Lo siento Allen, veremos qué podemos hacer pero no puedo prometer nada_ \- Reever se disculpó mentalmente.

Cuando llego hasta el escritorio de Komui, él desactivo al Komurin, lo dejo sentado en la pared y se puso a beber el café de Lenalee ya que todos los papeles habían sido revisados por Komurin KO.

-Maldito supervisor, ¿estaría mal si lo cambiamos con ese Komurin?- Casi todos los científicos murmuraron mientras seguían con su trabajo, Komui observando todo con una sonrisa de niño al que no lograron descubrirle una travesura.

* * *

 **Y acá termino.**

 **No tengo la menor idea si esto es parodia y como dije antes si no lo es pues mala suerte para mí pero igual me divertí escribiendo así que no me importa.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
